TK's date prep
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: TK is stressing out about his date and is turning into a nervous wreck and turns to the only avalible friend he's got... Davis.


TK's first date prep.

Davis was super mad that TK was going on a date with Kari instead of him.

Davis: Ahhhhhhh MAAAAAAAAN! I can't believe that loser TJ or whatever the heck his name is, is going on a date with my girl!

Just then Davis' cell phone began to ring.

Davis: hello?

TK: DAVIS YOU HAVE GOTTA HELP ME PLEEAAASSSEEE!

Davis: TK? Why in the world do you need me help? And more importantly, why would you want it?

TK: believe me, it was not easy for me to decide to ask you but my bros at band practice, my mom is out of town, tai is on his date with Sora, Izzy is at his new job at the computer store, joe is studying for a med test in the morning and Jolei is with Cody at a kendo tournament so your my last hope! My date with Kari is in half an hour and my good clothes are in the washer, I'm all out of deodorant, totally broke, my hair won't stay down without my hat and I am FREAKIN OUT!

Davis: wow, sounds like you're a wreck, too bad it's not my problem.

TK: PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU, IF YOU HELP ME AND IT GOES WELL I'LL DRIVE YOU AROUND ANYWHERE YOU WANNA GO FOR A MONTH! PLEASE JUST HELP ME!

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

TK: hold on someone's at the door…

TK opened the door only to find its Davis!

Davis: *pant* so you need help getting ready?

TK: Uhhh wow that was fast?

Davis then gave TK a quick look.

Davis: Wow you really do need my help…

TK was standing there in his undershirt and boxers with his hair horribly spiked and his breath smelling terrible.

TK: Ya think? Come on in…

Davis came in and was stunned by how clean his room was…

Davis: wow…

I know, like me, my room is a mess.

Davis' jaw dropped and sweat dropped…

Davis: Anyway, where's your date happening at?

TK: At the movies…

Davis: ok so go try these clothes on.

Davis then passes him some clothes and TK goes into the bathroom and changes. After about a minute, TK comes out wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans with a black belt, a white t-shirt and a black jacket.

TK: Wow Davis if you had these clothes then why didn't you wear them?

Davis: I was gonna, but I out grew them, my mom bought them during the summer but before I could wear them back to school I had a growth spirt and then they didn't fit. Anyway, here's some deodorant and here's some hair spray to manage that hair.

TK: thanks, ya know not that I'm complaining, but why are you trying so hard to help me? Other then me driving you around for a month?

Davis: well, I guess it's because you're my friend and so is Kari, and if I help you Kari will think I'm not a "TOTAL" jerk.

TK: I'm surprised, I've never seen this side of you.

Davis: thanks, tell anyone and I will kill you. Now finish getting ready you got 10 minutes to meet Kari.

TK: HAHA ok.

5 Minutes later…

TK came out with his hair looking perfect.

Davis: oh I forgot, open up.

TK opens up his mouth saying AHHHHHHHHHH… and Davis shoves a mint in his mouth.

TK: thanks I needed that.

Davis: Now get going you have to pick up Kari in 5 minutes.

TK: alright let's go. I'll drop you off then pick up Kari.

The 2 of them left and TK drop Davis off and picked up Kari, they headed to the movies and had a blast.

Kari: wow TK that was a really great movie! Thanks for taking me.

TK: Well Kari if you wanna thank someone, thank Davis, he help me get ready. If he hadn't come when I called him I'd be here in my underwear and with terrible breath and bad hair.

Kari: HAHAHA that makes 2 of us, Jolei helped me, Cody's tornament got canceled so I asked her to help me, I was so nervous I had my dress on inside out and backwards and my hair looked like a rats nest. I guess that I was so nervous because I really like you.

TK: HAHAHA I guess we were both nervous. I guess I was so nervous because I really like you too.

They both begin to blush. TK started to lean in and then so did Kari until they're lips met and to them the world just stood still. And they enjoyed every second of it. After a minute the lifted away and said…

Both: Wow!

The end…


End file.
